The present invention relates generally to computerized communication systems, and more specifically to method and apparatus for initiating contact with a user who is not currently connected to an interactive on-line communication network such as the Internet.
Commonly assigned copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/788,613 (which corresponds to PCT/US97/01165, published as WO97/27546, but only after the priority date of the present application) discloses a method and apparatus for transmitting addressable messages over a wireless paging network to a receiver connected to the recipient""s personal computing device. Upon receipt of the information, the user is alerted by an appropriate visual and/or audible display that there is an incoming message, to which the user is invited to respond, typically by automatically launching an Internet browser, establishing a connection to the Internet, and connecting to a home page or other interactive Internet site identified by a URL embedded in the received message, thereby providing a convenient automated connection back to the information source for obtaining detailed data and/or participating in a designated interactive activity.
However, prior to the present invention, there were no known facilities for a user connected to an on-line communication network such as the Internet to conveniently and automatically invite another user to participate in an interactive Internet activity (such as a game, a chat room, a two-way conversation, or an on-line conference) unless that other user currently had an active on-line connection to that network. This problem was exacerbated if the other user was known only by his on-line xe2x80x9cpersona,xe2x80x9d thereby making it impossible to contact him by telephone, fax or other conventional means.
In a preferred embodiment, users access an on-line address service to register their name (which may be a pseudonym or other fictitious or imaginary identity) and a unique contact address (e.g., a hardwired serial number or a programmable activation number, or an associated password) that may be used directly or indirectly to address a message over another communication network to an associated listening device. In one embodiment, only a list of registered names is accessible to other users, and the unique contact information is protected so that it is available only to the system operator and to the user who originally registered the information. Alternatively, even the registered names are not displayed to other users, who thus must have a priori knowledge of the registered screen name, thereby giving the individual who registered that name more control over who has access to his listening device.
Once a potential user has registered his on-line identity and contact information, other users accessing the address service can then designate one of the listed names, either by selecting the name from a display list of registered names (if all registered names are displayed) or by entering the designated name onto an appropriate form, whereupon the computer hosting the address service will broadcast a message addressed to the identified person""s associated listening device. Since the listening device preferably is connected to a wireless communication network that is independent of the on-line communication network, (e.g., the Internet), the designated name can be contacted even if his modem is busy and/or he is not currently connected to the on-line network. Because of bandwidth limitations, the contact message is typically restricted to the address of the device being contacted, a code or token indicating the type of contact desired, and a code or token indicating the Internet address (URL) where the contact is to take place (or where further information may be found). If a sufficient bandwidth is available, the message could also identify the individual attempting the contact and/or could also include a brief personal message from that individual, in which case it would not be necessary for the recipient to go on-line unless he wanted to accept the invitation and/or reply to the message.
Once the message is received, the listening device notifies the associated user by causing the user""s computer (or other computing device such as a personal assistant) to initiate an appropriate visual and/or audio alert display concerning the contact attempt. The user is then given an opportunity to connect to the on-line network and access a designated site to obtain further information about the attempted contact and/or to establish a direct connection with the interactive on-line activity (e.g., a two-way telephone or videophone service, a chat room or a game zone) from which the contact attempt originated, at the same time automatically launching any required browser or application software.
The transmission and reception of the contact attempt message, the communication between the wireless receiver and the user""s computing device, the generation of the alert display, and the launching of the subsequent on-line connection may be as disclosed in the above referenced PCT application, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description and accompanying drawing figures that follow. In the figures and written description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout for both the drawing figures and the written description.